


Когда честь сжимает горло

by Gavry



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Жестокие сцены, Трагическая любовь, гет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Ахиллес хотел стать величайшим из героев... Но за все надо платить, и даже лучший из мирмодонян не может изменить этого.





	Когда честь сжимает горло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kun kurkkua kuristi kunnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171665) by [Sisilja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja). 

Мать моя была богиней, умеющей менять облик, и она совсем не хотела становиться женой смертного и вынашивать его ребенка. Но так захотели боги, отдав ее моему отцу, царю Пелею, и так случилось. И все-таки мать не жалела о моем рождении. Никогда. Может быть, она смирилась со своей участью. Может быть, ее утешала мысль, что я стану величайшим из героев. Или она просто любила меня с первого младенческого крика. Я был плотью от ее плоти, продолжением ее самой — даже богам это важно.  
Но я бы не хотел своих детей.  
Мать часто говорила, что я не такой, как остальные мальчики: я превосхожу их. _Когда ты станешь мужчиной, ты займешь подобающее место, затмишь всех своим сиянием!_ Я должен был вырасти величайшим воином, величайшим из всех, а значит — я рос один. Нельзя было тренироваться вместе с другими, чтобы сохранить мое искусство в тайне и избежать гордыни, но мне это даже нравилось. Зачем мне другие? А гордыня… Я просто знал, кто я — и кем буду.  
Смертный отец мой тоже хранил все в тайне, но был менее осторожен, чем мать. С детства я соревновался с другими в беге, побеждая каждый раз — быстроногий и легкий, я несся вперед быстрее всех остальных. Помню, как солнце пекло спину, а мелкий песок вылетал из-под ног, когда я первым приходил к финишу, всегда первым, и подбрасывал вверх венок победителя, чувствуя себя свободным и непобедимым. Я и вправду был таким… Тогда — был.  
Хотя на самом деле, наверное, я раздражал окружающих неимоверно — потому что не просто был способнее, быстрее, ловчее и сильнее многих, но и не боялся открыто показывать свое превосходство. Что может быть невыносимее такого юнца? Так мне, по крайней мере, говорили потом.  
Я хотел бы думать, что он меня изменил. Патрокл. Изгнанный из собственного дома и оказавшийся рядом со мной сын Менетия, чьи глаза были темнее черных олив. Я до сих пор любуюсь его глазами, тону в них, но истинная красота Патрокла — внутри. Он лучший из лучших, он нежен, словно дуновение южного ветра, он — любовь моя, единственная моя любовь.  
Я никогда не был его по-настоящему достоин. Лишь часть я заслужил, остальное — присвоил, забрал себе, как завоеватель, как будто он принадлежал мне по праву силы… Когда мы впервые встретились во дворце моего отца, у него были костлявые коленки и беспокойное сердце. Патрокл. _Гордость отца._ Ему едва исполнилось десять, а на нем уже висел тяжкий груз отнятой жизни — случайность, сказал мой отец. Как можно прославить родителей, совершив случайное убийство? Я спрашивал сам себя и не знал ответа. Имена даются нам не зря…  
Разделяя с нами трапезу в белостенном зале с высоким потолком, он следил за мной. А я следил за ним, не понимая: почему он не замечает моих талантов, не восхищается ими, как остальные мальчишки, живущие во дворце? Патроклу, казалось, вполне хватало одного человека — его самого, как будто меня и вовсе не существовало. И если бы не быстрые взгляды, которые он тайком бросал на меня время от времени, я бы даже поверил. Но он смотрел на меня и отворачивался смущенно, так что я поступил так, как поступал всегда, зная, как лучше, не оставляя Патроклу выбора. Я приблизил его к себе, и он смирился. Он возлежал рядом со мной во время обеда, он спал в моей комнате. А я… Я пытался заглянуть в глубину черных глаз, понять — что он за человек, кем он был и кем станет. Разгадав тайну, ум мой успокоится, и я оставлю Патрокла в покое. Так я говорил себе.  
Но он стал моим другом. Или я — его? Все случилось само собой и так внезапно, как будто боги подтолкнули нас друг к другу. Вскоре мы почти не разлучались. Поверяли друг другу все, от мелочей до мучающих душу секретов, носились вдвоем по окрестностям дворца, как вырвавшиеся на свободу жеребята, боролись на песке, как молодые тигры, а время шло своим чередом. Мы менялись вместе, оставляя детство за спиной и вступая в пору юности, и никто больше не был нам нужен. Я играл для Патрокла на лире его матери, потому что ему нравился мой голос, он учил меня бросать по воде камушки, чтобы они скакали до самого горизонта. Он — единственный, первый из всех — увидел, как я сражаюсь. Наверное, тогда я должен был понять: ему тоже суждено стать чем-то особенным. Для меня.  
А потом он поцеловал меня. Мы сидели вдвоем, прислонясь к выброшенному водой на берег сухому стволу, и было тепло, так тепло, как будто сам Гелиос накинул на нас золотистое покрывало, лишь изредка позволяя ветру его шевелить. Мы сидели рядом, песок щекотал голые ноги, кора дерева царапала спину — и его бедро прижималась к моему. Солнце слепило глаза. В ушах бился плеск моря и дыхание Патрокла, быстрое и прерывистое.  
Я не ждал, что он будет таким смелым, лишенным страха. Таким… уверенным.  
Помню, как блестели песчинки в его темных волосах и капельки пота на висках. От него пахло травой, садовым базиликом и немного морем — потому что он был со мной. Ресницы дрогнули, как маленькие веера, язык быстро облизнул губы, и Патрокл наклонился ко мне.  
_Патрокл._  
Он поцеловал меня робко и застенчиво, как целуют невинные девы. Я ответил на поцелуй, хотя и не был ни в чем уверен, боясь собственной неловкости. Словно поводья несущейся вперед колесницы выпали из неуклюжих пальцев, я больше не знал самого себя, привычного и знакомого, и его я тоже не знал в тот миг. Он был чужим, новым, непонятным — и я хотел его.  
Страх погнал меня к матери, заставил спрятаться в ее объятьях, словно ребенок. Да я и был тогда ребенок, перепуганный мальчишка. Ее рука тяжело легла на мое плечо, в голосе грохотала буря, и я задрожал, когда морская волна разбилась под моими ногами.  
— Не его, Ахиллес. Не этого смертного. Он — ничто, пыль, прах по сравнению с тобой.  
Я потряс головой:  
— Нет. Нет, нет, нет!  
Что я хотел ей сказать, что мог ответить на ее слова? Всегда мягкая и любящая, мать моя стала вдруг холодной, далекой и непреклонной.  
— Пришло время отправиться к Хирону, сын мой. Он сделает тебя героем, выше Геракла и Персея.  
Я снова кивнул и упал на колени прямо в воду. Холодные водоросли обвивались вокруг моих ног, острые камни царапали кожу. Омыв лицо холодной водой, я поверил, что готов к началу новой жизни.  
Только Патрокл, мой божественный Патрокл последовал за мной в новую жизнь к горе Пелион, и никого больше я не хотел. Так было предначертано, что бы мать ни говорила. Она все твердила о судьбе и о выборе, не понимая самого главного: Патрокл — и есть моя судьба и мой выбор. Он — дорога, по которой мне суждено идти, моя цель, мой мир, покой, ждущий в конце пути. Хотя не мне ее винить, я и сам тогда этого не понимал. Позже понял, намного позже, когда уже ни в одном языке мира не нашлось слов, чтобы спеть о моем горе.  
Годы, проведенные в пещере Хирона вместе с Патроклом, — были счастливейшими в моей жизни. Я многое узнал тогда: об искусстве войны, о природе, о исцелении. О Патрокле. О себе. Научился побеждать собственный страх и принимать то, что по-настоящему важно. Мать пыталась заставить меня передумать, повторяя без конца, что я не такой, как он, и никогда не стану таким.  
— Будь ты бессмертным, ты бы понял, — вздыхала она. — Понял бы, какую ошибку совершаешь и как дорого заплатишь за нее.  
— Тогда сделала бы меня бессмертным! — резко отозвался я. Слишком резко, она все же была моей матерью и хотела мне добра.  
— Ахилесс!  
— Следи за морем, оно не разочарует тебя. Не за мной.  
Прекрасное лицо ее скривилось:  
— Я не могу увидеть тебя на этой горе.  
— Ты не смотришь на нас? Совсем?  
Мать раздраженно прищелкнула языкам:  
— Нет!  
Она отвернулась и скрылась в волнах. Я жалел, что мать не может принять мой выбор — но мне не нужно больше было ее одобрение, я жаждал принятия только человека. Патрокла.  
В безопасности пещеры, в темноте ночи он отдал мне себя, всего, без остатка и условий, щедро и открыто, дрожа с головы до пят, как и я сам. Тело Патрокла на моей постели было знакомым, горячим и таким моим, что не хватало воздуха и я, задыхаясь, лишь едва слышно стонал ему в губы. Поцелуи его дарили свободу и радость, которых я и не мог себе представить раньше. Патрокл словно знал, что я бегу не от него, а от себя самого, и даже тогда в силах сделать лишь несколько неуверенных шагов, прежде чем упасть прямо ему на руки.  
Он шептал мое имя, и оно звучало, как самая прекрасная из песен, сводя с ума. Я хотел слиться с ним, стать им. Я поклонялся ему не как богу, но как идолу, без раздумий, ослепнув от страсти, и когда он застонал, пачкая семенем мои пальцы и собственный живот, я уткнулся пылающем лицом в его шею. Патрокл прикоснулся ко мне, сжал пальцы, его рука быстро скользила вверх и вниз, принося блаженство. Я закричал, словно от боли, — но то, что я чувствовал, не было болью, это было прекраснее и ярче, чем все, что я когда-либо знал раньше.  
Так мы стали любовниками. Еще ближе. Рядом с ним я пьянел от счастья, забыв о матери, отце, Хироне, обо всех, кроме Патрокла. Близость больше не пугала — теперь я знал, что лежит на второй чаше весов.  
После разделенной ночи мы купались в лениво текущей реке. Птицы пели нам славу, когда я целовал его приоткрытые губы, чувствуя себя свободным от всех обязательств и самой судьбы. Он обнял меня, увлекая за собой на берег, и трава, мокрая от росы, скользила под коленями, когда я наклонился, вбирая губами его гладкий член. Патрокл удивленно засмеялся, грудным, идущим из глубины горла смехом, и смех этот разливался в утренней тишине, пока не сменился возбужденными стонами, литанией из одного слова: Ахиллес. Ахиллес.  
Клянусь, никогда я не испытывал такого блаженства, как в тот миг, под прозрачным светлеющим небом, когда пальцы его зарывались в мои мокрые волосы, а сердце в груди полнилось жизнью.  
Я дал ему излиться мне на лицо, и Патрокл снова рассмеялся. Громко, открыто, никого не стыдясь. Он омывал речной водой мои щеки и губы, тут же покрывая их поцелуями, но я поймал его, привлек к себе, прежде чем он успел увернуться, и принялся целовать сам, упиваясь его дыханием, словно вином, эхом повторяя: Патрокл. Патрокл. Я узнавал его тело, гладил и трогал, как будто руки мои искали чего-то — и находили. Патрокл провел кончиком носа по моей шее и лег рядом со мной. Так, как будто здесь, на моей груди, его настоящее место. Тогда я думал, что навсегда.  
Но все решили за нас. Скоро, слишком скоро пришлось нам вернуться во Фтию, в дом моего отца. Я встал и перед ним, и перед матерью, не стыдясь своей любви и не боясь больше никого из них. Я любил Патрокла, безмолвно, но открыто, и место его было отныне рядом со мной. И за столом, и в постели. Но верность моя принесла нам лишь беду.  
Когда Патроклу напомнили о давней клятве, о данном некогда обещании отправиться воевать, мать тут же забрала меня, скрыв ото всех далеко-далеко, на Скиросе. Облаченный в женские одежды, я не находил места от жаркого беспокойства. Проваливался в сон, ища руку Патрокла, и просыпался утром, тоскуя по его теплу. В ушах моих звучало его дыхание, но оставалось только ждать и молиться, что мать сдержит слово и поможет Патроклу найти меня. Днем я танцевал и пел с другими девами, веселый и беспечный, как будто на душе не лежал неподъемный груз. Сох изнутри, сгорал от тревоги — и улыбался, так легко и счастливо, как только мог. Мать была довольна, а я лишь мечтал, как вырвусь оттуда.  
Деидамия, дочь царя Ликомеда, была настоящей красавицей… Мне пришлось дорого заплатить за проблеск надежды — разглядев под женским платьем мужчину, Деидамия захотела меня, и я подчинился, потому что не мог иначе. Я взял ее дважды, думая о Патрокле. Всего дважды, ни разу больше.  
Кожа Деидамии была нежной и мягкой, влажной, как трава перед рассветом, она с радостью отдавалась мне, но боги, как грязно, как отвратительно я себя чувствовал на той роскошной постели в душной спальне без окон, где в темноте висел тяжелый, плотный запах нашего лишенного страсти соития. Я двигался неуверенно и неуклюже, полный безнадежной, раздирающий тоски. Деидамия тонко вскрикивала подо мной, ее хрупкие пальчики цеплялись за мои плечи, а я, закрыв глаза и стиснув зубы, толкался бедрами вперед и назад, вперед и назад, как будто мое собственное тело мне не подчинялось. Я вспоминал Патрокла — его голос, руки, губы, глаза, все, что угодно. Деидамия приглушенно вскрикнула, когда я излился внутри нее. Мы не сказали друг другу ни слова, и я чуть не до крови стер потом кожу, пытаясь отмыться.  
От этой ночи — без любви, без страсти, просто два тела в темноте — родился мой сын. Я никогда не видел его, он вырос с матерью, а я никак не мог потом найти слов, чтобы вымолить у Патрокла прощение. Но слова оказались не нужны: он просто простил меня. Благословенна будь душа его…  
Патрокл нашел меня во дворце царя Ликомеда, отца Деидамии. Он увидел меня среди танцующих дев и узнал, несмотря на женские одежды. Я бросился к нему, едва не теряя голову от облегчения, и обнял так, словно от того сама зависела моя жизнь. Если бы я мог, я сбежал бы с Патроклом в тот же миг. Я пытался. Я объявил во всеуслышание, что этот человек — мой муж, и увидел изумление на его лице. Но Деидамия… Что может быть страшнее гнева отвергнутой женщины? Она при всех назвала меня чудовищем и мужчиной. Жалел ли я, что мой обман раскрылся? Нет. Теперь Патрокл был рядом, и в тот же вечер его касания стерли с моей кожи оставленные Деидамией следы, снова сделав меня почти целым.  
А скоро, слишком скоро, посланцы царя Агамемнона во главе с Одиссеем нашли меня.  
Деидамия уже покинула остров, чтобы втайне выносить и родить моего ребенка, а теперь пришла пора проститься с царем Ликомедом. Мы отправлялись на войну, и кровь в моих жилах бурлила от нетерпеливого возбуждения. Патрокл, наоборот, был напряжен и бледен от страха — за меня. Он боялся, хотя и не говорил ни слова. А я думал только о тех преимуществах, которые принесет мне война… Или меня просто пугало, что иначе я буду никем, одним из, без славы и громкого имени, и никто не вспомнит Ахилла, сына Пелея, когда я умру? Патрокл до последнего умолял меня передумать. "Мне все равно, — безнадежно повторял он. — Мне все равно, кем бы ты ни был, кем бы ни стал. Я хочу быть с тобой…"  
Как я не узнал правды в его словах? В нем было все, целый мир скрывался в Патрокле, а я смахнул этот мир прочь, словно остатки вчерашнего пиршества. Я мог бы решить иначе и сохранить нас — но я выбрал Трою, Агамемнона с его войной и спасение Елены. Я выбрал славу и свое имя, написанное на звездном небе, а Патрокл последовал за мной. Он тихо плакал в последний вечер, я прижимал его к себе, баюкая в объятиях и безмолвно прося прощения, — и он снова простил меня. Снова и снова.  
Мы оба знали о предсказании: отправившись на войну, я не вернусь обратно. Патрокл верил, что мы сможем избежать предначертанного, зная, что принесет мне гибель, он стоял на коленях на морском берегу и взывал к моей матери, моля открыть ему мое будущее — сколько мне осталось. Мать отвечала холодно и односложно, хотя я знаю, что горе и тревога стискивали и ее сердце.  
Сначала умрет Гектор.  
Патрокл заставил меня поклясться: я не убью Гектора, если это поможет сохранить мою жизнь. Я поклялся, и лицо его просияло от счастья. Я поклялся бы в чем угодно, чтобы еще раз увидеть это сияние.  
Перед самым отъездом Одиссей, царь Итаки, хитрый и коварный, словно змей, заставил Патрокла отречься от меня — от нас. Мы стали из юношей мужами, а связь, подобная нашей, была непозволительна для мужей, детские игры, забавы юнцов, запретные во взрослой жизни… Но я не мог, не хотел отказаться от него, до тех пор, пока он сам желает быть со мной, и пусть остальные чешут языки, сколько заблагорассудится, с пеной у рта перемывая нам кости.  
Я думал, что этого хватит… Как мог я тогда вообразить, что мне придется бороться за моего Патрокла, что из тени выступит та, которая будет лучше меня и окажется его достойна? Как я мог…  
Ее звали Брисеида, и была она прекраснее, чем свет полуденного солнца. Мы уже давно грабили и разоряли окрестности Трои, но только в тот день на помосте для пленников появилось первое живое существо — она. Брисеида дрожала под голодными взглядами солдат, такая маленькая и несчастная, в разодранных одеждах, с покрытым ссадинами лицом, но я не мог позволить себе жалости. Царь Агамемнон, как истинный властитель, славился на всю армию своей неутомимой страстью. Девушка принадлежала ему — военная добыча, сорванный цветок.  
Патрокл не никогда задумывался о таких вещах. Сердце властно толкало его вперед, заставляя сделать что-нибудь, и я не стал ему противиться, потребовав девушку себе. Моя доля в добыче, заявил я, и как величайший герой в нашем войске я забираю ее себе. Вот и все. Так просто… Потом я потребовал себе и других девушек, чтобы спасти их от солдат. Так много, как только смог.  
Брисеида сначала боялась нас, словно жертвенное животное своих палачей, и лицо ее искажалось ужасом, стоило мне приблизиться. Тщетно Патрокл пытался поговорить с ней, успокоить тихими словами и дружескими жестами — бедняжка не понимала ни слова и не верила ему.  
Прежде чем я успел опомниться, Патрокл привлек меня к себе и поцеловал. Задохнувшись от изумления, я ответил ему, сминая послушные губы и чувствуя, как жар заливает щеки под пристальным взглядом Брисеиды. Потом она робко протянула руки, позволив Патроклу освободить себя от веревок. Он смотрел на нашу — мою — пленницу, с такой нежностью, что резкая боль кольнула мне сердце, и я быстро вышел, чтобы приказать поставить для Брисеиды палатку. А Патрокл остался лечить ее раны. Зря я ушел — нужно было остаться, нужно было сказать что-то. Нужно было.  
Но война продолжалась, и продолжались набеги на окрестности крепкостенной Трои, а Патрокл и Брисеида сближались быстрее, чем прорывались к солнцу молодые листья из лопнувших почек.  
Память моя не дает мне покоя…  
Я убивал их, одного за другим — земледельцы, купцы, их семьи. Все падали под моими ударами, и кровь потоками лилась на землю, и с каждой новой жертвой жестокость во мне все росла, захватывая того, кем я был когда-то. Один крестьянин на коленях умолял меня пощадить его жену и новорожденного сына. Колени его были черны от грязи, мозолистые грубые руки дрожали, когда он просил меня, в сарае пахло навозом, жена его всхлипывала в углу, за копной сена, прижимая к себе младенца, и солома затрещала под моей ногой, когда я шагнул вперед. Я проткнул его копьем насквозь, одним ударом. Кровь потекла тонкой струйкой, слабым ручейком. Дети рождались и умирали вокруг, и потому я не пощадил ни женщины, ни ребенка. У четы были еще дети, которые сейчас работали в поле — они, возможно, выживут. Кто-то из них.  
У женщины были черные, как ночь, волосы и худое лицо, пухлые изогнутые губы, глаза, глубокие, как колодец без воды. Ее я запомнил, потому что она походила на девушку, которую я потребовал для себя. Я перерезал ей горло, тайно наслаждаясь ее криками. Когда тело ее рухнуло на землю, мы дочиста ограбили дом.  
Солдаты нам не попадались, только простые, обычные люди, случайные жертвы, оказавшиеся на пути и убитые безжалостными ударами моего копья, не знающего промаха. Не было в сердце моем ни стыда, ни раскаяния, ведь я был герой и действовал, как подобает герою, великому, блистающему, неустрашимому, внушающему врагам ужас и трепет. Я был величайшим из всех, и мой народ любил меня. Меня!  
Вернувшись в лагерь, я заполз в палатку и увидел Патрокла: он сладко спал на нашей постели, завернувшись в одеяло, словно бабочка в кокон, подложив руку под голову и спокойно дыша. Я разбудил его, с нежностью, которой в последние дни лишал и его, и себя, терся лицом о его лицо, оставляя на нем запах крови и смерти, целовал, вкладывая тоску между приоткрытых губ. Он наморщил нос, потом вздохнул и приоткрыл тяжелые после сна веки.  
— Ты мое море...  
Он часто называл меня так, тайное имя — только для двоих, уходящее корнями в другую, прошлую жизни. Патрокл привлек меня к себе, и я дрожал под его ладонями, словно сухой лист на ветру, я горел и плавился от его ласки. Он внимательно посмотрел на меня и отправил умываться. Должно быть, мой запах внушал ему отвращение — я надеялся, что только запах.  
Я редко спрашивал его о той, что в глазах всех была моей рабыней, хотя на самом деле принадлежала скорее Патроклу. Он и Брисеида говорили на своем языке, частично придуманном ими самими, частично состоявшем из обрывков знакомых фраз, частично — из сложных жестов. Они то и дело искали взглядом друг друга, смеялись общим шуткам, были вместе. А я был для них посторонним, чужим, впервые за всю жизнь.  
Спрашивая, я пытался быть небрежным и равнодушным, но порой уклончивые ответы приводили меня в ярость, и я выбегал из палатки так быстро, что полог ее дрожал за спиной. Или оставался и любил его, неистово и зло, как будто мои касания и следы от моих пальцев на коже могли забрать его у Брисеиды. Он отвечал мне с такой же страстью, не прося остановиться, не обвиняя в безумии.  
— Ни разу? — выдохнул я однажды, входя в тепло его тела и пристально вглядываясь в покрасневшее лицо. Патрокл покачал головой и переплел пальцы на моей шее, притягивая меня к себе:  
— Ни разу. С ней — никогда.  
— И не собираешься?  
— Нет, — резко ответил он. — Ахиллес…  
— Ты был с Деидамией, — я толкнулся сильнее, обвиняя его. — Ты был с ней! Почему Брисеида неприкосновенна?  
— Потому что Брисеида не принуждает меня к тому, чего я не хочу. В отличие от Деидамии…  
Стыд охватил меня. Это я, а не он, заключил тайный брак, зачал ребенка и едва не женился во второй раз. Несчастная Ифигения, принесенная в жертву Артемиде… Она не заслужила такой судьбы. Пусть я никогда не стал бы ей верным мужем, но она осталась бы в живых.  
— Однажды, — прошептал я в волосы Патрокла, мокрые от пота, — однажды я стану достойным тебя.  
Я отстранился, прячась от его взгляда, чувствуя себя загнанным в ловушку зверем. Патрокл сел, обнял меня за плечи и погладил по голове, как ребенка.  
— Ты же знаешь, — тихо сказал он, отводя с моего лба прилипшую прядь волос, — что не должен ничего мне доказывать? Ты — лучший, ты достойнее всех, ничему и никому не под силу изменить это.  
— Я не могу дать тебе семью, — напомнил я ему то, о чем мы много раз говорили раньше.  
— Мне не нужна семья… Я думал, ты мне веришь.  
Я глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь под его руками.  
— Я несправедлив к тебе.  
— Нет. Ты — всего лишь человек, Ахиллес, и я люблю тебя.  
Я не знал, что ему ответить, у меня не было правильных слов. Я мог только всхлипнуть и опрокинуть его обратно на кровать, но он все равно понял, мой Патрокл.  
— Ты мой, — сказал он прямо мне в губы, целуя. — Ты принадлежишь мне, Ахиллес.  
— А ты — мой, — едва слышно ответил я, и голос мой прервался. Но ему этого хватило. Он перевернул нас обоих, опустился на меня сверху, прогоняя страхи и сомнения.  
После этого я посмотрел на Брисеиду другими глазами, и мне было легче дышать, когда я видел ее рядом с Патроклом. Хотя рядом с ним теперь были и другие; он стал одним из целителей, и солдаты ценили его за то, что он умел перевязывать и лечить самые тяжелые раны. Вскоре я заметил, что все в лагере знают его. Не меня — его, Патрокла.  
Наши вылазки постепенно перешли в настоящую войну, в которой Патрокл был куда менее искусен, чем в целительстве, и все же мне удавалось защищать его, сберегая от ран. Мне нравилось сражаться с ним рядом; битва казалось более значимой, более важной, когда он, облачившись в доспехи, становился бок о бок со мной, встречая врага. Я не позволял ни одному из троянцев приблизиться к нему, причинить ему вред. Патрокл не сразу догадался, что я дерусь за двоих, а когда понял — не осудил меня. Он просто стал все меньше выходить на поле боя, а в конце и вовсе прекратил, отказавшись от безумия битв. Я радовался. У каждого из нас были свои силы и свои слабости, а в лагере ему меньше грозила опасность.  
Мать тоже смотрела, как я сражаюсь с противником. Она всегда стояла рядом с полем битвы и следила за мной, сжав губы в узкую линию и не спуская глаз с кипящего боя. Иногда я замечал Гектора — далеко, среди своих солдат, — мать предостерегающе шипела, и я каждый раз послушно отворачивался, не рискуя испытывать пророчество. Пока жив Гектор — жив и я.  
У пророчества была и вторая сторона, которую мать поведала мне в праздник сбора урожая. Она вошла в нашу палатку, незваная и без позволения, и Патрокл содрогнулся с головы до пят. Но я оставался спокойным — я не хотел доставлять матери радость, показав ей свое смущение, даже если ладонь Патрокла только что лежала на моем колене.  
— Не пройдет и двух лет, как падет лучший из мирмодонян, — объявила мать. — Ты будешь жив, когда это случится.  
Никто не знал, что это означало, но мать боялась предательства. Перед уходом она снова сказала: не подобает Патроклу быть со мной, смертному — с полубогом. Ничего нового, но слова ее опять разбередили мою душу. Патрокл был достоин лучшего, чем презрение и пренебрежение моей матери. За все, чем он пожертвовал ради меня, он заслужил почет и уважение, а не жестокие слова морской богини.  
Помню, я подумал тогда: какой стала бы наша жизнь, если бы жертву принес не он, а я? Если бы я согласился прожить жизнь незаметно и мирно, отказался последовать за Агамемноном, не заставил бы нас обоих участвовать в войне, затянувшейся на долгие годы. Был бы Патрокл счастлив? А я? Кем был бы я? Никем, никому не известным ничтожеством, таким же, как все. Здесь я стал героем, величайшим из воинов, и ничто не могло сравниться с этой честью.  
И я ведь не был до конца уверен, что погибну на этой войне! Гектор, вопреки всему, мог остаться в живых и встретить спокойную старость — я не собирался искать с ним встречи на поле боя. Я хотел выполнить свой долг воина и героя, а потом мы бы отправились прочь из Трои, я и Патрокл. Потом мы были бы только вдвоем, у нас было бы все время на свете, мы любили бы друг друга, я слагал бы песни о своих подвигах, а он слушал бы с улыбкой. Потом. Потом, потом. Глупая, нелепая, опасная надежда, лишающая людей разума. Позже, повторял я самому себе. Позже.  
Но до того, как это "позже" настало, Агамемнон оскорбил богов, взяв себе на девятый год войны юную Хрисеиду, дочь жреца, чистую, невинную и прекрасную обликом. Я знал, что ждет ее во власти Агамемнона, мы все знали, но никто не встал у него на пути. Отец Хрисеиды, седой жрец Аполлона, пришел к нам в лагерь, умоляя вернуть ему дочь за богатый выкуп, но Агамемнон ответил грубым отказом, расхохотался в лицо стоящему на коленях старику, и нам всем пришлось дорого заплатить за его высокомерие. Хуже гнева служителя богов только гнев самих небожителей; Агамемнон заслужил и то, и другое.  
Мор обрушился на войска ахейцев. Сначала он поразил животных, на следующий день — людей. Тела сочились гноем, тряслись в неудержимых содроганиях, и это было только началом болезни, уносившей наших людей. Десятками. Сотнями. Мы с Патроклом возводили погребальные костры, как дети строят куличи из песка — десятками, сотнями, снова и снова возвращаясь к еще теплым кострищам. Трупов становилось все больше, и вскоре солдатам уже не доставалось отдельных костров. Мы просто сжигали их тела, сложив в кучи, и черный дым застилал небеса, и запах горелой плоти стоял в воздухе. Некоторые из царей помогали нам, но сил не хватало, и людей в нашей армии становилось все меньше.  
Я спросил у матери, что нам делать. У меня был только один выход — я восстал против Агамемнона. На глазах у остатков войска я поставил под сомнение его право владеть дочерью жреца вопреки воле богов, потребовал вернуть Хрисеиду отцу, чтобы избавить нас от мора. Сочтя меня угрозой, Агамемнон хотел, чтобы я поклялся ему в верности, признал его власть надо мной и моими мирмодонянами, но я не согласился. Преклонить колени перед микенским царем? Мне?  
В наказание он осыпал меня оскорблениями, назвав ничтожнейшим из воинов, и пожелал награды за то, что соблаговолит отказаться от своей законной добычи. Он захотел взамен Брисеиду.  
Почему я не убил его на месте? Я мог бы, и никто не осудил бы меня — кроме одного человека. Я вспомнил, как смотрел на меня Патрокл, когда я воодушевленно рассказывал ему о своем первом убийстве, и понял: я не вынесу больше этого взгляда. И на этот раз Патрокл увидел бы сам, как убивает Ахиллес… Рука моя, сжимавшая меч, безвольно упала.  
Лучше бы я убил тогда эту царственную свинью! Патрокл пережил бы это, простил бы меня, как прощал всегда… Но я всего лишь объявил: Ахиллес, сын Пелея, больше не будет сражаться за Агамемнона. И пусть его люди погибнут, все до одного, расплачиваясь за его глупость.  
Патрокл беспокоился о Брисеиде, но меня волновала лишь собственная честь, и в груди моей бушевал гнев. Брисеида? Какая мне разница, что с ней станет? Патрокл никак не мог поверить в мое равнодушие.  
— Она — одна из нас, — говорил он. — Как ты можешь позволить Агамемнону забрать ее? Дать ему надругаться над ней?  
Он все прочитал в моем взгляде, раньше, чем я сам, понял мои скрытые мысли. У меня были причины отдать Брисеиду царю Микен без борьбы, вот только причины эти не делали мне чести.  
Разочарованный, Патрокл отвернулся и бросился в палатку Брисеиды — предупредить и утешить, оставив меня тонуть в волнах злости и бессильной ярости. Я пошел к матери, и слова ее только подстегнули мой гнев.  
Когда люди Агамемнона явились за Брисеидой, я не стал им препятствовать. Остался ждать на улице со слугами, а Патрокл зашел в ее палатку. Я видел, как она поцеловала его, нежно коснулась губами рта, на который у нее не было никаких прав…  
И Патрокл позволил.  
Я словно рассыпался на мельчайшие куски, на острые колючие осколки, из которых никогда больше не собрать ничего целого. Не поднимая взгляда, я слышал тяжелые шаги солдат, влекущих за собой Брисеиду, и чувствовал лишь боль в груди, а кровь шумела в ушах, неистово и безнадежно.  
— Как ты мог отпустить ее? — снова спросил Патрокл. Я хотел бы задать ему тот же вопрос, но знал, что не смогу принять ответа.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с матерью, — солгал я, чтобы уйти. Море часто служило мне убежищем в те дни.  
Патрокл не стал меня удерживать.  
Я думал, что это конец, но мой Патрокл снова удивил меня. Его не оказалось в палатке, когда я вернулся, он пришел только вечером, и руки его были в крови. Патрокл позволил мне обработать и перевязать рану, и только тогда я понял, что не прикасался к нему целый день…  
Я спросил: что случилось. Кто посмел причинить ему вред, не побоясь моего гнева? Он признал, что сделал это сам. Принес Агамемнону клятву на крови, чтобы уберечь Брисеиду. Выбрал ее, а не меня, поставил ее интересы выше моих — можно ли явственнее раскрыть сердце, не вынимая из груди? Патрокл выбрал ее…  
Я взорвался. Я кричал ему прямо в лицо, спрашивал резко и зло: неужели честь моя ничего для него не значит? Он пошел к Агамемнону, и теперь месть, которую я так лелеял, оказалось бесплодной, а имя мое запятнанным. Этого он для меня хочет? Патрокл слушал, опустив голову и ничего не отвечая, просто позволил мне бушевать, обвиняя его во всех грехах. Как я ненавидел его в тот миг! Его равнодушие, его спокойное лицо, его предательство, его нежелание быть со мной, его ложь, столько лжи все эти годы! Я ничего для него больше не значу? Никогда не значил, был лишь игрушкой, заменой, мужчиной, с которым он спал, потому что не мог спать с женщиной? Вот чем я был для него?  
Да помилуют меня боги! Как слеп я был тогда…  
Патрокл защищал мою честь, но не так безумно и безоглядно, как я сам. Много ли чести в бесчестных поступках? Много ли весит честь, достигнутая таким путем?  
Брисеида была в безопасности, хотя и не меня следовало за это благодарить… Но ей, хотя бы на время, ничто не угрожало, и знание это смягчало мой стыд. Я простил Патрокла — потому что он прощал мне и худшие прегрешения. Мы долго сидели, обнявшись, и я в который раз поклялся себе стать достойным его, хоть немного похожим на него.  
И мне это в который раз не удалось.  
Патрокл был печален и тих, хотя мы и достигли примирения, не хотел слушать о моих планах, о мести Агамемнону, о том, как тот еще явится ко мне молить о милости… Только когда я взял лиру его матери и стал тихо перебирать струны, он улыбнулся и сел со мной рядом.  
— Мне хватило бы и более спокойной жизни, — сказал я так, как говорил бы о необычайно звездном небе этой ночью. Патрокл согласно хмыкнул:  
— Я был бы доволен какой угодно жизнью, если бы прожил ее с тобой.  
— Я не о том говорил…  
— Я знаю, — ответил он, склоняя голову мне на плечо. — И все равно поверь.  
Вечером Патрокл отправился проведать Брисеиду. Все было хорошо в шатре Агамемнона, так хорошо, как только могло быть. Ночью я спал беспокойно, мне снилась великая битва, реки крови, горы мертвецов и тело в моих объятьях — я не видел лица, но тело это я знал, и боль знания разрывала сердце, не давая дышать.  
Наутро я не отправился сражаться, остался в лагере. И солдаты мои остались со мной. Безделье казалось странным, как будто меня вытащили из собственной кожи и обрядили в чужую. Мы с Патроклом завтракали, долго и неторопливо, потом я уговорил его искупаться. Все было не так, совсем не так, как когда-то, когда мы были юны и полны надежд и мир лежал перед нами… Морские волны как будто давили на меня. Я нырнул, а когда снова поднялся на поверхность, Патрокл оказался вдали от меня, и я смотрел, как капли воды блестят на его спине, словно чешуя.  
— Сколько мужей падет сегодня? — спросил он едва слышно. Или это ветер подхватил его слова, тут же унося прочь?  
— Недостаточно, чтобы мы смогли вернуться домой, — ответил я, подплывая ближе.  
— Мы не вернемся домой. Разве ты не собирался умереть молодым и в зените славы?  
Я обнял его за плечи. Он медленно повернулся, и от тяжести печали в его глаза я мог бы утонуть, не будь моя мать богиней моря.  
— Я ведь никогда не спрашивал, Ахиллес… Почему я? Никак не могу понять: почему такой, как ты, выбрал такого, как я?  
Я провел пальцами по его щеке, покачал головой и поцеловал, едва касаясь губ.  
— Ты тоже выбрал меня, Патрокл. Не могу поверить, насколько мало ты себя ценишь…  
Он приоткрыл губы, но ничего не сказал. Я провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе, ловя едва слышное дыхание, а потом веки его опустились, медленно и тяжело, как врата в царство Аида.  
— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Прости, я просто смертельно боюсь. Не хочу потерять тебя…  
— Подожди, не умирай пока, — рассмеялся я, не в силах выносить больше его печаль. — По крайней мере, не у меня на руках.  
Я обнял Патрокла, притягивая к себе, и мы закачались на волнах, сливаясь в единое целое.  
— Когда ты уйдешь, я пойду за тобой.  
Я кивнул. Мне не нравилось, когда он так говорил, — но переубеждать его было бесполезно, я уже пробовал. Он просто не слушал меня, и напрасно было надеяться, что Патрокл передумает, когда придет мое время.  
— Пойдем, — сказал я, легко подув ему в ухо. — Пока ты не превратился в медузу.  
Он наконец рассмеялся и плеснул на меня водой.  
Вечером Феникс, мой советник, принес нам последние новости. Парис согласился сойтись с Менелаем в поединке, но когда тот уже торжествовал победу — вдруг исчез, скрылся из виду. Феникс не знал, что стало с Парисом, но Менелай был ранен, и его спартанцы устремились вперед, горя отмщением. Многие погибли тогда.  
После перемирия сошлись в битве Гектор и Аякс, царь Саламина. По словам видевших битву, были они равны силой, и ни один не мог взять верх. Меня обрадовала эта весть — никто из ахинян не мог сразиться с Гектором, никто не в силах был победить его. Без меня. Я был нужен грекам, я был им необходим — без меня они были ничтожны!  
Воистину ничтожны были они без меня! Троя получила подкрепления от ликийцев, и Гектор победоносно шел сквозь ахейские войска, словно серп, срезающий траву на поле. Моя слава росла день ото дня, хотя я ничего не делал — но отсутствие мое на поле брани сияло ярче, чем окровавленный меч Гектора.  
Спустя несколько дней они пришли ко мне, хитроумный Одиссей и Аякс. Мы с Патроклом сидели у очага, я играл на лире и не прервал песни, хотя они уже стояли возле нас, глядя на меня сверху вниз. Цари вежливо ждали, и вместе с ними ждал Феникс, пока я, допев до конца, не отложил лиру и не пригласил их разделить с нами трапезу — без особой охоты, но подчиняясь необходимости. Одиссей перечислял дары, которые я получил бы, вступив в сражение: драгоценные ткани, золото, лошади, новые наложницы, и наконец, она — Брисеида. Агамемнон вернет ее, если я снова возьмусь за меч и копье. Я не мог смотреть в глаза Патрокла…  
Потом он стал перечислять павших греков — длинный, бесконечный скорбный лист, но ничто не шевельнулось в моей душе. Даже то, что троянцы подошли к самим стенам лагеря, не заставило меня передумать. Они нападут на рассвете? Пусть. Это не мой бой, он не вернет мне утраченной чести.  
В конце Одиссей вкрадчиво поинтересовался: почему Гектор до сих пор жив, почему его меч блещет на поле битвы, сея смерть среди ахинян? Он знал — почему, и не постыдился напомнить мне об этом. Нить моей жизни достаточно долго пряли, считал хитроумный царь Итаки. Я сделал свой выбор и теперь должен был поступить, как подобает герою… Феникс пал еще ниже, сравнив меня с героем Мелеагром, и я мог лишь надеяться, что слова его не причинят боли Патроклу.  
Им не удалось поколебать меня, но слова Одиссея все звучали в моих ушах, когда я лег на ложе рядом с Патроклом: "Завтрашний день не воспоют певцы". Я тоже не воспою завтрашний день…  
Сон мой был в ту ночь смутен и прерывист. Я просыпался, искал в темноте Патрокла, сжимал его холодные пальцы, вслушивался в предутреннюю тишину, снова засыпал и опять просыпался, боясь не найти его рядом с собой.  
Нас разбудили терзающий уши вопль. За ним последовал еще один, еще, крики, рычание, стоны… Ударила молния. Мы с Патроклом бросились из шатра и и застыли: берег пылал. Троянцы напали на наш лагерь, и сам Зевс Громовержец был на их стороне. Я схватил Патрокла за руку: пришел час Ахилла, сына Пелида, у поражения было мое имя! Когда наши стены падут, греки вспомнят обо мне, единственном, кто способен спасти их. Только бы они успели призвать меня…  
Мы вернулись в палатку и позавтракали, так же спокойно, как вчера, так же, как сделаем это завтра, прежде чем отправиться на море или в рощу на холме. Мы были свободны от войны, бушующей вокруг, мы могли жить обычной, нормальной жизнью, которую я так хотел дать Патроклу. Но счастье, едва поманив, исчезло, как отбросившая хвост ящерица, стоило протянуть к нему руку.  
Патрокл отправился посмотреть, кто из героев получил смертельные раны, защищая берег от троянцев: кого-то как раз несли в белый шатер, предназначенный для знатных людей. Мне было все равно. Люди гибли, солдаты и полководцы, цари и простые смертные, по вине Агамемнона, не моей. Я ничего не мог сделать.  
Потом загорелись корабли. Троянцы были беспощадны: без кораблей мы не вернулись бы домой, но и это не тронуло меня. Мое время не пришло, я мог только смотреть на бойню со стороны, пожимая плечами.  
Патрокл вбежал в шатер, дрожа с головы до пят. Он задыхался, пытаясь выпустить слова наружу:  
— Они… Они гибнут, Ахиллес! Все. Троянцы уже в лагере, жгут корабли. Аякс ранен, теперь только ты можешь их спасти!  
— Если они падут — из-за Агамемнона, а не по моей вине, — холодно ответил я. — Я говорил ему, что будет, если он покусится на мою честь.  
— Но, — лицо Патрокла исказилось, — он предложил тебе вчера…  
— Он ничего не предлагал мне.  
Никто не будет указывать мне, Ахиллесу Пелеиду, сыну богини и величайшему герою, что делать. Я сам повелеваю собственной жизнью!  
Патрокл бросился мне на шею. Я не понимал его, не мог понять.  
— Ты должен простить его, — прошептал он. — Да, ты прав, все так, как ты говоришь, он сам себя наказал — но не вини других за то, в чем виновен Агамемнон! Не дай им умереть из-за его безумия. Они всегда любили и уважали тебя!  
Я чуть не рассмеялся ему в лицо. Наивный глупец! То, что он любил и уважал меня, совсем не означало, что остальные следовали его примеру. Глупец, глупец… Но Патрокл не сдавался:  
— Ты губишь сам себя. Вскоре они не будут тебя любить — ненависть и проклятия падут на твою голову. Ахиллес. Если ты…  
— Патрокл! — голос мой раскатом грома прокатился по шатру. Никогда прежде я не говорил с ним так, но терпеть больше не мог. — Остановись. Не проси больше!  
Как будто это могло его остановить… Он упал на колени передо мной, как слуга, как раб, умолял меня, как нищий на площади:  
— Ради меня тогда… Спаси их ради меня! Я знаю, сколь о многом прошу тебя, но все равно прошу, умоляю: ради меня.  
Если бы я мог, я бы опустился на колени рядом с ним, спрятал бы лицо у него на груди, дал бы ему то, что он хочет. Я сглотнул и прошептал:  
— Все, что угодно… Только не это. Я не могу.  
Он попробовал снова, прибегнув к низкому способу:  
— Если ты меня любишь…  
— Нет! — закричал я.  
Как будто так я мог доказать ему свою любовь… Как будто я не доказал ее миллионы раз! Как он мог говорить так, как мог сомневаться в моей любви, в том, что он — половина меня самого?  
Я не хотел смерти грекам, но если так нужно, чтобы заставить Агамемнона раскаяться и признать свои ошибки — что я могу? Я не откажусь от своей чести.  
Но Патрокл, мой упрямый Патрокл, не успокоился. Он предложил другой выход: если я не могу сражаться, он сделает это за меня. Безумие! Он не был воителем, он не был героем, его просто убьют в мгновение ока! Но Патрокл не отступал.  
— Отправь меня вместо себя, — сказал он, и глаза его горели. — Надень на меня свои доспехи, дай мне повести мирмодонян в бой! Пусть все думают, что это ты.  
Нет. Нет! Он погибнет, погибнет по моей вине…  
— Подумай, Ахиллес! Агамемнон знает, что ты бунтовал против него, а солдаты все равно любят тебя. Что может принести тебе большую славу? Один твой облик сильнее, чем вся армия Агамемнона!  
Патрокл хорошо изучил меня, сыграл на моей тщеславии, на честолюбии, и я послушал его.  
— Твое имя спасет их, не копье. Они будут смеяться над Агамемноном и воспевать тебе хвалу, Ахилесс!  
Как мог я отказать ему? Если бы я был сильнее, мудрее и прозорливее, не позволил бы Патроклу уйти навстречу опасности и смерти.  
Но я позволил.  
Я своими руками облачил его в доспехи: кожаную рубаху, кольчугу и поножи. Он выглядел непривычно, но не походил на воина — воином Патрокл не был никогда, его создали боги из иной глины и для иных целей, а я заставил его отказаться от себя самого, надеть панцирь и шлем, который был слишком ему велик. Шлем звенел, когда Патрокл двигался. Я пытался давать ему любые советы, которые только приходили на ум, рассказать, что он должен делать, а что нет — нет! — ни за что. Просто изображать мою величественную стать, говорил я, притворяться Ахиллесом, но не метать копье, не вступать в бой. Оставаться в безопасности.  
Его черные глаза смотрели прямо в душу, когда я последний раз осмотрел доспехи, проверил завязки и крепления, а по спине полз противный холодок страха. Я поцеловал его, не на прощание, просто поцеловал. Он должен был вернуться ко мне.  
Я проводил Патрокла из шатра, навстречу к ждущим мирмодинянам, велел им вернуть его мне. Когда Патрокл поднялся на мою колесницу и выпрямился за спиной Автомедона, я почувствовал себя заблудившимся ребенком, стоящим у колес и не знающим, что теперь делать. Шлем мой блестел на солнце, отбрасывая тень на лицо Патрокла. Он нагнулся, в последний раз протягивая мне руку, и я едва не поддался искушению стянуть его на землю и спрятать в шатре.  
— Будь осторожен, — сказал я, хотя мог сказать ему много слов, важных и нужных… Он пообещал, и я выпустил его пальцы. Колесница помчалась вперед, я моргнул — и Патрокл скрылся из виду, как солнце уходит вечером отдыхать за край земли. Как бы ты не ждал заката, он всегда приходит слишком быстро.  
Времени никогда не хватает.  
Я кружил по лагерю, ожидая новостей, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть на море, но мать молчала. Наконец я нашел на самом краю лагеря холм, с которого битва была как на ладони, и я видел, как несутся вперед греки, как троянцы беспорядочно отступают, словно муравьи. Я все видел, ничего не понимая. На мимолетный миг подумалось с надеждой: а вдруг мы победим сейчас и Троя падет? Вдруг боги ошиблись, и предсказание больше не будет очерчивать границы нашей жизни…  
Но потом я увидел тело, вокруг которого кипела битва, вздымались мечи и падали один за другим троянцы и греки. Только когда наши воины вернулись в лагерь, я узнал — чье. Сначала я узнал его ступни, которые торчали нагло и безжизненно, потом — выбившиеся из-под савана волосы, слипшиеся от крови. Смерть обрушилась меня внезапно и жестоко, я хотел перерезать себе горло — и перерезал бы, если бы несколько мужей не схватили меня, удерживая силой. Они не понимали: мне незачем больше жить.  
Гектор убил Патрокла. И в тот же миг — в тот же миг оборвалась нить моей жизни. И не было в том ничьей вины, только моя.

Я втягиваю воздух и захлебываюсь кашлем. Нож торчит в моей груди, незримый и острый. Я заползаю в нашу постель, обнимаю тело Патрокла, гладя его побелевшее лицо. Глаза его закрыты, как у спящего, но я же знаю его, я знаю, когда он спит, он не похож на покойника, он пинается во сне и вертится беспокойно, и забирает у меня одеяло, словно вор. Патрокл, мой Патрокл. В шатре висит тяжелый, давящий дух мертвой плоти, хотя я умастил Патрокла благовонным маслами. Ему больше не нужны масла. Ничто земное не нужно ему больше.  
— Патрокл, — шепчу я и глажу его щеки, целую холодные руки, твержу его имя, как молитву. — Патрокл. Патрокл…  
Почему ты оставил меня? Вернись. Вернись, если любишь меня…  
Он не вернется. Это я виновен в его смерти, зачем ему возвращаться ко мне? Из-за меня его душу вырвали из тела, кровь его — на моих руках, течет меж пальцев и никогда не иссякнет. Я убил его, моего Патрокла. Ради чести, ради славы, ради громкого имени — пустого звука — я позволил ему вступить в битву вместо меня. Если бы не я, ему не пришлось бы сражаться, но он сражался и проиграл, и умер, и теперь лежит на моих руках, холодный и бездыханный. Патрокл, мой Патрокл… Я слышу слова Хирона из глубины памяти: больше горя в том, чтобы остаться на земле после смерти любимых, чем в том, чтобы умереть самому. Смерть Патрокла давит мне на плечи, пригибая к земле.  
Я плачу, громко, в голос, никого не стыдясь, и плач мой разносится по затихшему лагерю. Я — не живу. Дышу и двигаюсь, но не живу. Я пойду за тобой, мой Патрокл, пойду по твоим следам, и боги даруют мне покой, и ты снова ответишь на мои ласки.  
Но сначала — сначала умрет Гектор.


End file.
